Prophecy's Pawn
by CherubKatan
Summary: It starts out as a strange day for ranma then a girl mysteriously comes claiming he is their savior.


Standard Disclaimer read before this please like I said in my webpage I am not Rumiko Takahashi (wish i could be though) and I'm using her characters with out permission but I would like to thank her for the wonderful characters she made.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 1  
Stallion of Destiny   
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day for Nerima, but unlike most days it was a rather unusual one. For starters there were none of the normal holes in the ground, or any expected fights that commonly happened there. This left one of the people who was the cause or the reason for a normal day there very bewildered.  
Ranma Saotome was walking on the fence. He kept looking around, expecting someone or something to jump at him, wanting to either kill him, date him, or just make his day a living hell. Ranma thought. I mean so far today Shampoo hasn't glomped me, Kuno was actually partially sane today and not spouting crap like "Saotome you foul sorcery, Die for what you are doing to Akane and the fair pig-tailed one!", Ryouga hasn't been back around here for a while, and Akane's not buggin' me ta try that toxic waste she calls cookin'.  
Just as soon as he thought that, he went around a corner that led to the Tendo Dojo where he was staying. As he walked, he kept thinking,   
With that he found himself at the dojo and walked inside. He slipped off his shoes at the front and automatically went into the kitchen where Kasumi was fixing dinner.  
"Oh hi Ranma-san. How was your day today?" Kasumi asked taking her eyes off what she was cooking for a second.  
"It was actually uneventful." Ranma replied. "So when will dinner be done?"  
"In about an hour. Would you like a few cookies I baked earlier today to keep you from starving?"  
"Alright! Thanks Kasumi." He said while picking up the whole tray of cookies that were on the shelf. "Your the best!" He then ran out of the kitchen, leaving Kasumi just staring at him.  
"Oh my. It's a good thing I made another batch and hid them." Kasumi said then turned back to cooking dinner humming the whole time.  
Ranma ran out to the dojo to eat the cookies. He Knew if he was to go anywhere near his father there would be a battle, and Ranma wasn't really up to fighting his father over a bunch of cookies. He also knew that if he ended up fighting his father, water would some how find it's way into it and turn them into their cursed forms. Which would altogether ruin the fine day that he was having and the thought of smelling a wet panda the rest of the day was rather unpleasant.  
  
---  
  
Maya Sakamura was unlike any woman alive. She had short silky blonde hair, a small(but VERY well shaped) body, and one of those smiles that most guys drool at the sight of, and make other women extremely jealous. She was also a rich and really powerful princess from a small island off the coast of Japan. The strange thing for her was how everyone in Nerima took one look at her then moved away as if there was trouble following her every footstep. Which, of course, there was, but she didn't have time to think of that right now. She was intent on finding the savior of her people, one who could destroy the evil that has been plaguing them for centuries. The one in many ancient prophecies. The one known as the Wild stallion.  
Maya had been searching for him for years and at last she found his whereabouts. She had studied the prophecies for years and knew that the time had come where he would set her people free of the tyranny that plagued her people. The one thing she didn't know though was the trouble that he was in or the problems he faced on a day to day basis. If she knew what went on she would have probably never have come to Japan and tried to fix the problem at her home herself... but she didn't, so she desperately needed his help.  
She turned around a corner cursing the gods above, while vainly searching for the home of the Tendo's. she asked herself. With that she saw a man her own age wandering around. The young man was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pants tied off at the end. He was also wearing a yellow and black bandana around his head and was carrying a pack with a red bambo umbrella on it.  
"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me which direction is the Tendo training hall at?" She asked him.  
"Well..." the man said while scratching his head thoughtfully. "To tell ya the truth lady, I'm trying to find it myself."  
"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway, sir." she said dejectedly. She started to walk off but she stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.  
"Would you like to come with me to help find it?" the man asked her.  
She looked at him and was about to accept his offer when she had a sudden flash of insight. She saw herself and the man walking through the woods looking like they were lost so she declined his offer with a shake of her head.  
"I'm sorry sir." She said. "I thank you for your kind offer though."  
"It's Hibiki Ryouga ma'am." Ryouga said.  
"Well then Ryouga-sama, I thank you for your kindness." She said and started to walk off again.  
"Wait! may I at least know your name?" he asked.  
She looked at him and thought I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to know my name. It's not as if he can be put into any danger by him knowing it. so I might as well tell him.  
"My name is Sakamura Maya. It was a pleasure talking to you, now I must go." With that she walked off and kept looking for the training hall.  
Ryoga watched her as she walked out of his sight and shook his head. while thinking. With that thought he started running and thinking of how many ways he would kill Ranma, not noticing that he had exited Nerima and entered into a lush forest. Yet he kept on running.  
Maya continued her walk down the street till she came up to a gate and as she did with the pass few houses looked at the sign on the gate. she thought while reading the sign. She opened up the gate and walked up to the front door.  
  
---  
  
Kasumi paused in her cooking upon hearing a knock on the door. she thought while wiping her hands off on a towel. She walked into the living room and looked around. she thought as she walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hello? How can i help you?" She asked after opening the door.  
"Uhm... Hello." Maya said uncertainly. "Is there a Saotome Ranma living here?"  
"Why, yes, he lives here. May I ask who it is that wishes to see him?Are you another fiance?" Kasumi asked.  
Maya looked at Kasumi in utter shock. She thought. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know Ranma-san and I'm not a fiance of his. I've heard about how great of a fighter he is and wanted to ask him for some help." she said after getting over the shock of what Kasumi had asked.  
"Help? Alright. follow me please." Kasumi said. With that she turned around and led her to the dojo where Ranma was still eating the cookies.  
  
---  
  
Ranma thought just as he was eating the last cookie. Just as he was finished chewing the door to the dojo opened and in came Kasumi followed by a strange but beautiful girl.   
Ranma thought when he first caught sight of the girl behind Kasumi.   
"Excuse me, Ranma? You have a visitor here wanting to talk to you," Kasumi said trying to get Ranma's attention. "I need to go finish dinner now."  
With that she turned to leave but before she left the dojo she looked over at Maya and said, "I hope you'll be staying for dinner! It would be wonderful to have company."  
  
"Thank you," Maya said. "I think I would enjoy a cooked meal finally." With that Kasumi left the dojo.  
"So, who are you? Are ya another one of those crazy fiances that's come to marry me because of a promise my pop made to yours?" Ranma asked as soon as the door to the dojo was closed.  
"No, my name is Sakamura Maya and I desperately need your help Ranma-san." Maya replied.  
"Ya need my help? What for?"  
"To save my kingdom."  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"Well let me tell you my story." Maya said and with that she proceeded to tell him the story of her people.  
  
----  
  
Akane Tendo walked along the street heading away from the ice cream parlor where she had spent the afternoon with her friends. While she was walking home she had a chance to think about her life and her fiance.   
Akane turned a corner and found herself outside of her house. She opened the gate and proceed inside.   
Akane walked into the kitchen and found a whistling Kasumi cooking dinner.  
"I'm home, Kasumi!" Akane said while walking over to Kasumi.  
"Oh hello Akane. Your home a little bit late. Where were you?" Kasumi asked.  
"I was out with my friends eating some icecream." replied Akane.  
"How nice. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour."  
"Alright Kasumi. I think I'll go out in the Dojo for a bit of practice."  
"Ok. I'll come get you when dinner's done."  
Akane reached the dojo and paused when she heard voices coming from the inside. I wonder who's in there? She thought.  
  
  
-----  
  
"So that's why I need your help." Maya said at the conclusion of her story.  
"Ok...let me get this straight. Some psychotic, 100 year old sorcerer has taken control over yer power hungry sister and he's filled her head with thoughts of killing you and taking yer place on the throne. So you came in search of me because you think I'm the one from some prophecy that'll rid you of the sorcerer. Am I right?" Ranma asked?  
Maya nodded her head and said, " Yes Ranma-san your the best chance I have in stopping this monster."She started crying. "Please say you'll help me please..." she begged while wrapping her arms around Ranma in an attempt to get him to say yes.  
  
  
----  
  
  
Akane opened the doors to the dojo and what she saw made her furious. Her fiance, no he wasn't her fiance, was being held by another woman. She started emitting a very strong red aura around her she pulled out her mallet and ran screaming towards the two embracing.  
"RANMA YOU JERK!" her battle cry rang out as she slammed the mallet upside his head.  
Upon contact of mallet and head Ranma went flying through the roof of the dojo producing a huge hole. There was a faint sound that could be heard being cryed out from the one that was flying through the air which consisted of.  
"Uncute tomboy!"  
Maya just looked at Akane in surprise.  
"Uhm why did you do that to Ranma-san?" Maya asked.  
"Because he's a jerk and a pervert that's why!" Akane replied angrily. 


End file.
